Lost Guardian
by KumiWolf3
Summary: There is a new threat rising against the Guardians, trying to turn the children so that they no longer believe. A new Guardian is chosen yet this spirit is one that no one saw coming.
1. Chapter 1

**Whelp here it is the first chapter of my RotG story may turn into a series who knows.**

Jack Frost lazed about in a tree near his lake in Burgess; the moon had disappeared behind a cloud. The winter spirit swung on of his legs as he looked up at the sky, it had been a year since he had joined the Guardians and defeated Pitch. And North had decided that for Christmas, once he was done delivering wonder and presents to the children, that there would be a celebration. The celebration would not be just for Christmas as some would think but also for Jack's becoming a Guardian.

This was something new for the winter spirit who had spent so long being hated and ignored by other spirits except one. A large smile appeared on his face as he thought of his friend who would usually appear around the lake . Yet he had not seen her in years and he wondered where she had gone and if she was alright.

"Suppose you couldn't tell me where she's gotten to?" Jack asked, looking up at the dark sky.

The moon though was not there and with a sigh the winter spirit took to the air with the help of the wind. His thin frame being lifted toward the clouds by the wind, who had been his constant companion since he had risen from the lake. And as he flew off, snow began to fall slowly onto the town below, showing the that Jack Frost was back and snow days were coming.

/- ( _Linebreak_)-/

The night was dark with no moon in the sky, a figure appeared under a street light dressed in purple and black. A hood cast a shadow over the figure's face, a bow and quiver were strapped to the figure's back. Snow slowly began to fall and the figure looked up, letting the black hood fall to reveal black hair, a pale face and an amethyst eye. A smile appeared on the pale face of this girl as she looked up at the sky until she disappeared back into the shadows.

**Kinda short but the rest of the chapters shall be longer. **

**Hope you enjoy this intro.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well this was quick... was sitting in one of my classrooms and this chapter came to me while I was waiting for the class to start. Usually it takes me forever to get a chapter up but this just came to me.**

**If you haven't read Lonely Friends, I recommend that you read it before you read anymore of this story cause then you will understand more. ENJOY!**

Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter and now Guardian of Fun, sat in the rafters of the Workshop in Santoff Clausen or just the Pole. North had left awhile ago to deliver wonder to the children of the world as the other Guardians prepared for a celebration. Christmas Eve usually was a time where the Guardians only got together to celebrate like Easter (though Bunny and North would argue all the time about whose holiday was better) yet this time other spirits and sprites were coming. The Guardians wanted to make it official before the other spirits that Jack was now a Guardian.

The Yetis were also preparing a feast for the celebration though there were a couple that kept an eye on Jack not really trusting him. The Winter Spirit though had his eyes closed as he thought back to the memories he had gotten back. He still couldn't believe that he had a sister before and that he had saved her from the ice and certain death. In his mind he wanted so badly to tell someone besides Baby Tooth about his memories and there was only one person that he could think of.

"Hey, Frostbite!" came an Australian accent from below him.

"What do you want, Kangaroo?" Jack asked back, opening his eyes to see Bunnymund on the balcony looking up at him with crossed arms.

"Get yer hide down here, others are arriving."

"Fine."

Jack sighed to himself, some of the spirits and sprites he had met either ignored him or beat him because he was a winter spirit. Though there were some that he had never met only heard about from other spirits when they thought he wasn't there. Jumping down from the rafter, the white haired boy looked around as Sandy, Tooth and Bunnymund all talked to other spirits who had arrived.

"Jack come meet Baraka and Veer." came Tooth's voice.

Looking over to the tooth fairy, Jack saw her standing well floating next to two guys, one was tall with black hair with red highlights in it and golden eyes. He wore a black t-shirt under a leather jacket, jeans and black shoes. The other guy though shorter had dark brown hair with red eyes surprisingly and wore a red shirt and black pants with red and white shoes. He also had a fox tail attached to the belt loop of his pants near the back that he would sometimes reach around and touch.

"Hello Jack, I'm Veer." the golden eyed guy said as Jack landed in front of them. "Spirit of Summer and this is Baraka..."

"Hi, Sprite of Summer." Baraka told Jack with a grin.

Jack nodded these two he had never met before considering their seasons weren't really close together. Blue eyes looked around and Jack suppressed a groan as he spotted the Spirit of Spring, Aviva Oak, and the Fall Sprite Akiko. Those two he knew hated him and others he saw who disliked him though Samhain he knew was a great guy even if he was the Spirit of Halloween.

"Wonder has been delivered to the children!" came a booming voice followed by silence then clapping.

North had returned, Jack turned with a grin to find the man he saw as a father figure standing with a woman and a girl. The woman had long black hair that was braided down her back, fair skin, and grey eyes. She wore a long sleeved green gown with a silver belt and what looked like a silver circlet on her head. The girl had brown hair, green eyes and tan skin; she wore a green tunic with white pants and brown leather boots. A smile appeared on her face when she noticed Jack watching her as she walked forward with North and the woman.

"That's Mother Nature and Kat." Baraka told Jack quietly.

The winter spirit nodded as North laughed and shouted, "Let the celebration begin!"

An hour or so passed, introductions were made and Jack soon drifted away from the group some gave him glares others smiled to him. Mother Nature would look for him in the crowd and study him from a distance with her stormy eyes before shaking her head.

_"Where is she?" _he thought as he looked up to see the Moon and rubbed his arm. _"Do you know Man in the Moon."_

No answer came yet a ray of moonlight came in through the window striking a gem on the floor.

"Manny?" came North's voice. "What is wrong?"

"Something is wrong in the world North." Mother Nature spoke as she strode forward with Kat flanking her. "I sensed something was amiss in yet could not tell."

Images began to flash in front of them all, Pitch appeared first, some spirits gasped in surprise, but then another appeared before it was gone. The Guardians minus Jack all seemed shocked as the man disappeared then through the beam another figure began to appear.

"I-is he choosing another Guardian already?" a girl asked, her name was was Rain the Spring Sprite.

No one answered her as they watched the figure take shape; a girl appeared with her hood up and a bow and quiver on her back.

"Zila?" Jack whispered in surprise as several spirits gasped in shock.

"No way!" Akiko, the fall sprite, shouted as the moonlight Zila disappeared. "There is no way she is going to be a Guardian!"

"I agree with her." Bunnymund spoke up. "Death has no place among us."

"You're wrong!" Jack shouted, slamming the end of his staff against the floor creating ice. "You know nothing about Zila."

Everyone stared at him, Akiko looked ready to attack when the winter spirit just jumped into the air. He needed to get away from them, the last thing he heard was Tooth calling his name before he flew out a window. Now really paying attention to his surroundings until the wind set him down near his lake outside of Burgess.

"J-Jack?" came a quiet voice.

Turning quickly he spotted a flash of purple in the trees as someone stepped out of the shadows; Jack felt his jaw drop.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter; it's longer then intended but hey I couldn't stop writing.**

**Anyway leave a review of what you think and I shall get to work on the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here we are again... Trying to get chapters out fast but there is a lot going on at the moment with my classes...**

Looking around Jack couldn't help but let his mouth fall open as his best friend came out of the shadows of the trees. She looked no different then she had the last time they had seen each other which was years ago, except now she wore a purple tanktop underneath a zip up black hoodie, black skinny jeans, and black boots. Her hood was up so that he couldn't see her eyes well right eye anyway since he had never seen her left eye.

"Zila?" he asked quietly taking a toward her.

The thin girl took a step back, looking toward the ground like she was afraid of him or something. Looking at her, Jack noticed that she seemed to be panting and her right arm was wrapped around her, holding her side.

"Zila, what happened?" he asked concerned, not knowing if she had done this to herself or not.

"I-I'm s-sorry, J-Jack." she said quietly, not looking at him still. "I..."

She didn't finish as her body went suddenly limp and she fell to the ground, Jack ran forward catching her in his arms. Looking down at her, he gasped as he saw her face the black hood having fallen from her head.

* * *

Around the world, a man appeared out of the darkness of an alleyway, he gave a smile to the Moon though it wasn't a pleasant. His teeth were a rotten yellow color and his skin was a sickly yellow like someone who had never gotten over a sickness. Matted grey hair laid on his head as his green yellow eyes stared at the Moon; his clothes hing loosely upon his body.

"Hello, dear friend." he said with a slight laugh. "Oh, are you surprised to see me? Well don't be because there are several more surprises to come."

The smile stayed on his as he disappeared into a cloud of smoke only to reappear in the bedroom of a young boy around the age of ten.

"Such a handsome child." he said watching the boy as he slept. "So healthy and happy. Dreaming of the morning when he can open his presents without a single nightmare in sight since Pitch went away."

He laughed silently, reaching out lightly touching the boy's cheek watching as yellow/green energy went from his hand into the boy's mouth and nose. As he took his hand away, the boy gave a quiet cough as he began to turn uncomfortable in bed and shake slightly.

"This is just the beginning." the man said as he disappeared.

* * *

Back at the Pole, most of the Spirits had left except for Mother Nature, Katherine (Kat), and Veer. The Guardians stood close together as the other three spread out along the balcony each looking at the Globe. Mother Nature had her back turned to all as she watched one of the lights begin to flicker then go out.

"Told ya death ahd no place among is." Bunnymund told the other Guardians.

Sandy shook his head and tried to say something through sand images yet Bunny just turned away with a humph.

"Manny showed her as being Guardian." North said. "Maybe we give her chance."

"No way!" Bunny told North.

"You're acting worse then you did when Manny chose Jack, Aster." Tooth spoke up floating around.

"He'll get over it Tooth, don't worry." Kat spoke up from her seat on the floor near the fireplace a little sparrow on her shoulder. "Zila's not that bad of a person."

"Yeah, well I still don't want nothin' to do with Death." Bunny said loudly.

"Be quiet, Rabbit." Mother Nature snapped turning to them. "There is something happening to the children."

Each spirit turned to the Globe their eyes widened as a light again went out after flickering for a few moments.

"We need to protect the children." North told the others.

"First find jack and Zila, then figure out what's happening." Veer told them pushing himself off the wall he had been leaning on. "I'll join up with Baraka and we'll try to scout around until you guys get yourselves straightened out."

"To the sleigh!" North boomed without letting the others respond.

**I fail at accents so bare with me when it comes to North and Bunny.**

**Hope you Enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Some characters are OOC so bare with me as I write this story.**

Jack felt anger and sadness as he looked at Zila, her hood had fallen off her head to reveal her face and black hair. There were cuts and bruises all over her and his mind began to race with wondering what had happened. Picking her up bridal style the Winter spirit headed toward the trees out of sight, so that he hoped no one would see them.

"Where did you go?" he asked the sleeping Zila. "Why did you leave? What happened to you?"

He looked at her sleeping and bruised face and sighed, this was not how he had thought they would see each other again. He had thought that she would reappear and they could go to Samhain, Spirit of Halloween, and pull some pranks with him; basically have fun like the old times. Stopping beneath a a tree, he set Zila down removing her bow and quiver from her back to make her a bit more comfortable. Looking to her injured, he placed his hand there above the cut and created a bandage out of frost like he used to do whenever one of them hurt themselves in some way. He sighed to himself as he looked up to the Moon who looked down at them through the bare branches of the tree and thought he heard the sound of bells in the distance.

* * *

Darkness reined beneath the earth as yellow/green smoke floated down from the ceiling above. The man with sickly colored skin appeared in a loose fitting grey suit stood looking around the dark place.

"Still as dark and dreary as ever." he said with a laugh.

"What do you want?" came a man's voice from the shadows.

"Just to talk, old friend."

Out of the shadow came a man dressed in black with greyish skin, black hair and silver/gold eyes watching the other man closely.

"So that you can gloat about my defeat?" he asked with a slight growl. "Crawl back to your hole and stay there until you're needed to do something."

"But that's the thing, Pitch." the unnamed man said. "I am doing something and that is why I am here. I was wondering how much you wanted to get back at the Guardians?"

"What are you planning?"

"All in good time, old friend. But I will say that we will be rid of Man in the Moon and those accursed Guardians for good."

Pitch was silent as he paced, wondering what exactly this man was getting at though he did want the Guardians gone for what they had done to him. Making him invisible again and stripping of him of his power that he has slowly gained back as well as humiliating him. He had gained some of his power back yet it wasn't enough should he have to fight the Guardians.

"Join me, Pitch." the man told him. "I will make sure that you gain back your power and we shall rule this world with fear and sickness."

"I shall join you... Plague." Pitch spoke addressing the man with his name for the first time.

Plague grinned and nodded his head, "Good, now release your Fearlings and gain strength. We have much to do."

"What about those accursed Guardians?"

"I believe they have other matters to attend to. Those I shall explain later."

Pitch only nodded his head as he turned to the shadows not entirely trusting the man he had just joined. The Fearlings came one by one listening to their master who once again had control over them since they had chased him back into his lair. He signalled them to go and feed on the fears above from the children who had slept peacefully for the past year.

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Please leave a review and have a good day or night depending on when you read this.**


End file.
